The King of Darkness
by FerbFlecher151
Summary: Phineas is heading out to discover the identity of the girl that his older self gave him long ago. But evil is rising, and a ancient prophecy is about to be fulfilled. Can Phineas and his friends save the world from utter destruction? And who is exactly is The King of Darkness? Rated T for Language and Intense Violence throughout. Review and Rate! Sequel to The List of Secrets.
1. Prologue: The Planet Returns

**It's here guys. The King of Darkness! The sequel to my most reviewed story ever! Hope you all enjoy and thank for reading!**

**P.S. For new readers, it is recommended you read List of Secrets first, as some elements will not make sense otherwise.**

Prologue: The Planet Returns

The Planet of Secrets has been shrouded in mystery even to the wisest of beings. Nobody knows who made it or why, and why everyone's secrets are there. Even people who haven't been yet, somehow the planet knows their date of birth, date of death and all of their secrets. It also has seen the face of battle.

It was the centerpiece of The Great Soulux War, the war where Emperor Galactia was imprisoned inside the planet. The war lasted thousands of years, until the Soulux trapped him within. The Soulux have not been seen since. It was also the start of The Earth War, the war for the liberation of earth. Though technically, it never happened.

A young boy named Phineas Fylnn, due to his lover's death, went back in time to prevent The Earth War. He succeeded, but it only bought him time. The Earth War was only delayed a bit, a few months at the most. But Emperor Galactia has his ways, and he has found another.

Mitch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mitch landed on the Planet of Secrets. It was dirty and ruined due to millions of decay, but it never fell somehow. Mitch knew. Emperor Galactia was inside the planet keeping it stable. But he was breaking free. Million years of decay do that. Mitch walked down until he reached the centre of planet rested. There a giant hole with a glowing red light was in the ground. Mitch bowed down in front of it.

"My lord," Mitch said, "The time has come."

"...Excellent..." said the voice in a deep tone, "...Have the Soulux's been stopped?|

"Yes my lord. They have retreated to dark space."

"...Good...Good...But, there is one thing..."

"What is that my lord?"

"...The Prophecy of Light... It is being fullfilled..."

"What? I thought-"

"...It cannot be stopped... It will happen... We will only delay it..."

"...Yes, my lord. What I shall do then?"

"...Go to the Grox Sage...There he will tell you all you need to know..."

"Yes, my lord. I will do as you ask."

**The beginning is always the short parts lol don't chapters will longer in this story. Anyways, keep an eye for the next update! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reversal

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Yes, it's been a while. I've been very, very busy. But now, I'm back! Time for the first official chapter of The King of Darkness.**

**Theme song: watch?v=3zYjsncQiOQ The Day That Never Comes by Mettalica.**

**Reason for song: The song's very interesting message will come into play later in the story, especially the final chapters.**

Chapter 1: The Reversal

Phineas was never one for people. Well, he used to be. Before middle school. Before then, he had friends. Lots of them. In fact, he was one of the most popular in elementary school. Everyone wanted to be around him. But, then in middle school, people stopped hanging around him. Ferb and Candace said it's because he never bothered to make new friends, and sometimes he sits in the cafeteria alone. Phineas only friends now are Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls.

Ferb, on the other hand, became a social butterfly. People loved him, and he loved people. Phineas was always confused by it, as he felt like something was out of place, like things had been reversed.

The only time Phineas really became happy around people was during his big ideas. He loved doing them, and he felt right at home. Despite this, he felt something was missing throughout his life. Until that one day...

* * *

"Ok, move that piece away from there... Buford, pick that up and move it over there..." ordered Phineas to his friends. It was clean-up time, and it was one of the few times they had clean up themselves. They were just finishing up. After another 5 minutes or so, they were done.

"Thanks for helping out everyone."

"No problem!" said Gretchen, leader of the Fireside Girls, "See you later Ferb."

"Bye!" said Ferb. Phineas looked at Ferb with a glare on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Phineas said sarcastically.

"Hey Dinner Bell, want to head over to the party at Ginger's house this Friday?" asked Buford.

"Thanks, but no thanks," answered Phineas.

"Your not going to make new friends like that-" said Baljeet until Phineas cut him off.

"I just don't want to go, that's all."

"Ok, your loss," responded Buford, "See you tomorrow." Phineas and Ferb waved goodbye as they went inside. Candace was over at Jeremy's house, and their parents won't be home till 11. Ferb turned on his PS3 and started watching The Butterfly Effect, one of his favourite movies. Phineas, on the other hand, went upstairs. Time for more inventions to think of. He went to his "To Do" board. A picture of a dark-haired, navy blue-eyed girl was on there. The illusive girl in the picture has haunted his dreams for the past 7 years, ever since his older self gave the picture.

"_Find her when the time is right," he had said._

Phineas had spoken to Ferb about it, but he usually denied it, saying something like this couldn't happen in the slightest chance. And yet he liked The Butterfly Effect... Suddenly, an idea popped onto his head.

Phineas ran downstairs with the picture in hand. Ferb was about 20 minutes into the movie. Ferb saw the picture in his hand.

"Phineas, not this again..." Ferb groaned.

"Ferb, I think I may be able to convince you," Phineas explained. Phineas grabbed a white board and a red marker.

"What if... The Butterfly Effect... or time travel... actually could happen?!"

"Phineas, it can. Remember when we went back in time to the dinosaurs?"

"Exactly! And remember how one thing in the past changed so much? Well what if, that in a alternate future... I met her. And for some reason, something happened to her!"

"Why are you using The Butterfly Effect as a example?"

"Ferb, you of all people should understand! At the end of the movie, the main character changes time to save a girl he loved. What if he did the same! What if he only prevented it until that time passed!" Ferb sat in silence for a bit. What Phineas said could be true. But... should he do anything about it?

"What should we do then?"

"We need to find her."

"Oh, no. Hell no. No, no. You don't even know where she is!"

"I'll find her, trust me! Impossible is a impossibility!"

"...Ok fine, I'll help. But we'll everybody for this. All hands on deck for this one." Phineas smiled and hugged his brother.

"Thank you Ferb! I'll start planning now!" And Phineas ran back upstairs. Meanwhile, Ferb paused the movie and pondered. Could it be possible that Phineas is actually right? Could he have actually met himself from the future?

* * *

A man, or thing, was sitting in a corner at a bar. He had a cigar in his mouth and a sword, gun and tracker on his back. The bartender walked over to him. The bartender was obviously alien, he had four eyes and yellow skin.

"Hey... no smoking in this bar," the bartender said. The other alien ignored him. "I said no smoking!" The alien then pulled out his sword and sliced off his head.

"Piss off," the alien said.

**And there's the first chapter for ya. Hope you liked it and I promise that I'll update more frequently from now on. Now, reviews!**

**MonkeyLover422 – No problem! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Atler Server – I don't really know what you said...**

**Myst-Wiz – It was Emperor Galactia himself Mitch was talking too. Yep, shit's about to get real now. :P**

**And we're done! Leave a review, and also favourite and follow this story if you like it! Peace!**

**P.S. - If you don't know and understand anything in this story, I recommend reading The List of Secrets first. I'll help a lot.**


End file.
